Sport goggles are worn by users for various sports or activities, such as motorsports, powersports, snowsports, watersports, biking, or the like, to protect users' eyes. A sport goggle typically includes a goggle frame which is compatible with a specific type of lens or accessories. For example, a goggle may have a lens that is compatible with a 30 mm roll-off film. As such, the goggle is not compatible with a 45 mm roll-off film, because the 45 mm roll-off film would not be able to ride on the lens of the goggle completely due to size difference or because the canister for the 45 mm roll-off film would not be able to be attached properly to the lens of the goggle. Thus, the user would have to purchase another goggle that is compatible with the 45 mm roll-off film if the user wishes to use the 45 mm roll-off film.